


La Victoria

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, dub-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: El triunfo ahora debemos someternos a su voluntad aun cuando sea contra nuestra voluntad. Después de todo el... ellos salieron victoriosos.





	1. La Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach no me pertenece yo solo uso sus personajes a mi conveniencia ^^

** La Victoria **

 

 

Aun recuerdo lo mucho que luche por evitar esto, aun recuerdo como empezó y como no pude hacer nada por impedirlo. A veces el amor es el sentimiento más impropio e inoportuno que pueda existir, de eso si estoy seguro.

 

Pero para que puedan entender tal vez deba explicarlo.

 

 

La primera vez que lo vi casi me mato a mí, y a dos de mis mejores amigos entre otros, pero sobrevivimos y luego de eso él se hizo una contaste en mi vida. Aizen Sousuke se hizo alguien que estaba presente en todas las acciones que tomábamos y aun más cuando secuestro a una de mis mejores amigas, Orihime Inoue.

 

 

Cuando la secuestro, yo acompañado de mis compañeros y amigos, Ishida Uryu, Yasutora Sado, Renji Abarai y Rukia Kuchiki nos dirigimos a hueco mundo a rescatarla.

 

 

No fue fácil, fue una dura batalla y pudo decir con orgullo que no nos dimos por vencidos pero fue inútil, total y completamente inútil, Orihime, nuestra quería Orihime fue asesinada ante nuestros ojos con una facilidad escalofriante aun recuerdo ese momento, yo estaba en el suelo, podía escuchar el llanto de Nell y vi con impotencia como el cero lanzado por Ulquiorra atravesaba el escudo de Orihime y la destruía. Me levante inundado por la rabia pero ni con toda la fuerza de mi hollow interno pude vencer a Ulquiorra, en algún momento perdí la conciencia esperando que el Espada me diera el golpe de gracia, pero ese golpe nunca llego, por que cuando volví a despertar supe con horror cuanto había pasado.

 

 

Karakura... Karakura había caído y una parte importante de los dirigentes del sereitei también, Aizen había conseguido su llave había destruido a la familia real y ahora era el rey de los cielos como siempre quiso ser.

 

Aun recuerdo la sonrisa burlona de un recuperado Grimmjow al darme la noticia, Karakura, mis amigos, mi familia.... Todo había sido destruido. Llore, llore como el adolecente que era, de impotencia y tristeza, creyendo a todos mis amigos muertos, a mi familia y a todo cuanto había conocido.

 

 

Grimmjow bufo con fastidio al verme llorar, pero algo de alivio me dio.

 

 

-No todos tus amigos shinigamis están muertos, algunos están vivos-me dijo de pronto antes de irse y dejarme con esa incertidumbre y; porque no decirlo, también una pequeña esperanza.

 

 

Pase las horas solo en mi encierro, acostado en un sofá; único mueble de esa pequeña habitación, sin entender por qué estaba vivo o que sería de mi ahí solo, además de mi sofá había una pequeña bañera y un váter donde asearme y hacer mis necesidades básicas respectivamente. La única luz que entraba ahí entraba por una ventana de barrotes demasiado alta, pero al menos era capaz de saber cuando amanecía y cuando anochecía. Tenía hambre, llevaba una semana ahí sin comida, tal vez mis captores olvidaban que soy humano o tal vez me querían matar de hambre, todo era posible.

 

 

Pero entonces apareció Ulquiorra con su fría, imperturbable y hermosa presencia en mi habitación, quise abalanzarme sobre él, matarlo a golpes, pero estaba demasiado débil y con un solo movimiento de su mano me redujo contra el sofá. En su otra mano traía un set de ropa que puso en el sofá junto a mí.

 

 

-Vístete, vendré por ti en una hora, si no estás listo no veras a tus hermanas ni a tu padre y estos morirán.-me dijo como quien hablaba del tiempo que hacia afuera, con absoluta indiferencia. Salió como había entrado.

 

 

No deseaba hacerlo, no deseaba obedecer, pero oírlo decir que podría ver a mis hermanas y a mi padre me hizo pensar en la posibilidad de que estuvieran con vida, así que apretando los dientes me vestí, si estaban con vida yo quería, no, yo necesitaba verlos. Me mire a mi mismo con desagrado. Llevaba un kimono completamente blanco de bordes negros, muy parecido a la vestimenta de los arrancar, solo que más elegante y en cierto sentido delicada.

 

 

Ulquiorra volvió por mi tal y como había dicho una hora después, asintió al verme vestido y me indico con un gesto de su mano que lo siguiera.

 

 

-No cometas ninguna estupidez o recuerda que serán tus hermanas y tu padre quienes lo pagaran.

 

 

Me advirtió fríamente mientras caminaba frente a mí, sin más opción lo seguí hasta un enorme comedor donde me detuve impresionado ante lo que veía.

 

Toshiro, Toshiro Hitsugaya estaba vivo, ese cabello blanco, ese pequeño cuerpo eran imposibles de confundir, vestía una túnica de estilo griega blanca, con unas sandalias doradas, pero lo que me hizo estremecerme era la cadena de oro en su cuello, como las pequeñas manitos estaban sobre esta tratando de impedir que lo estrangulaban mientras tiraban de él, intentándolo obligar a arrodillarse en el suelo.

 

 

-Ichimaru Taicho por favor... lo lastima-la voz angustiada pero también conocida me hizo desviar la mirada y vi a Kira Izuru de rodillas en el suelo, vestía exactamente igual que Hitsugaya, pero su cadena no estaba tensada pues nadie la jalaba, entonces levante mi vista hacia quien tenía ambas cadenas en su mano y note a Gin Ichimaru con su escalofriante e inmutable sonrisa. Me moví por instinto a impedir el abuso de éste con Toshiro en el momento en que el más joven de los albinos caía de rodillas al suelo por un fuerte tirón de Ichimaru; que casi lo dejo sin aire asiéndolo toser. Vi a Kira pasarle un brazo mirando con temor a Gin pero queriendo que parara de hacerle daño al testarudo de Toshiro. Pero no pude dar ni siquiera dos pasos cuando sentí la mano de Ulquiorra en mi hombro.

 

 

-Por aquí.

 

 

Me ordeno y; pensando en mis hermanas y en mi padre, me obligué a desviar la mirada de la escena ante mis ojos y seguir a Ulquiorra, caminamos un rato mas por el inmenso palacio hasta llegar ante unas enormes puertas, Ulquiorra llamo a estas antes de abrirla y cuando entramos me vi en un enorme despacho, era elegante, repleto de libros, una sala circular, con un hermoso juego de sala donde bien te podías sentar a leer y relajarte, en el centro y un poco mas apartado un escritorio, con dos elegante sillas al frente y una atrás, pero no me fije en eso, mi vista estaba fija en el hombre que yacía sentado en uno de los sofás con un libro, pero sobre todo en otro hombre vestido con un kimono blanco similar al mío, pero con su largo cabello negro suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros y su cabeza recostada sobre las rodillas del hombre que leía el libro, pero sus ojos, los ojos del pelinegro yacían sin vida fijos en ningún lugar en concreto.

 

-Byakuya- murmuró asombrado, pero este ni siquiera me miro, ni dio señal alguna de haberme oído.

 

 

-El no te escucha ni te entiende, es mi muñequita-me explicó el hombre castaño que estaba leyendo dejando el libro a un lado y enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de Byakuya suavemente. No había visto más que una vez en mi vida en persona a ese castaño pero sabía de sobra quien era, una vez era suficiente para no olvidarlo jamás. Aizen Sousuke.

 

 

-¿Que le has hecho a Byakuya? ¿A mis amigos? ¿A mi familia?-le pregunto furioso. Aizen se levanto calmadamente mientras Byakuya quedaba sentado igual que antes pero ahora con su cabeza erguida mirando a la nada.

 

 

-Hmmm digamos que Kuchiki Byakuya es demasiado orgulloso así que me vi obligado a utilizar algunos trucos para poderlo someter a mí, una pena que haya muerto Kuchiki Rukia tal vez la hubiese podido utilizarla a ella para conseguir lo mismo que pienso conseguir de ti-me dijo acercándoseme.

 

 

-¿De que hablas?-le pregunto confundido y por qué no, algo asustado, retrocediendo por puro instinto.

 

 

-hmmm como te abras dado cuenta gane Ichigo, soy el rey de los cielos y como tal quiero los mejores consortes para mi, los más hermosos y también fuertes, y esos son tu y Byakuya-me dijo mientras yo lo miraba alucinado-por eso deje a tu familia viva, tu serás un muy obediente consorte si quieres que ellos vivan-me aseguro y yo no podía creer que esto me estaba pasando a mí, solo tengo 15 años, a punto de cumplir 16. Pero y si era verdad? Y si Yuzu, Karin y papa estaban con vida? Y si su vida dependía de mi?

 

 

-Demuéstramelo, muéstrame que están vivos, hasta que no lo hagas no te creeré, quiero verlos en persona.-le dijo con firmeza. El sonrió con una sonrisa que me hizo estremecer y asintió.

 

 

-Ulquiorra-lo llamo y este se acercó-lleva a Ichigo a ver a su familia-le indico extendiendo su mano y acariciando mi mejilla, me estremecí de miedo sin poderlo evitar el poder de Aizen era abrumador, pero él no hizo nada mas, retiro su mano e hizo un gesto a Ulquiorra que me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

 

 

***

 

(Desde este punto ya la historia no se narra de la perspectiva personal de Ichigo)

 

***

 

 

Ulquiorra Cifer cuarto espada a las órdenes de Aizen y fiel a este guio a Ichigo Kurosaki en silencio podía sentir al pelinaranja ansioso mientras lo seguía, pero se tomo su tiempo calmado mientras lo guiaba a los aposentos privados donde permanecía recluida la familia de Kurosaki.

 

 

Abrió la puerta, de lo que era un autentico departamento privado no muy grande pero si cómodo, tenía una pequeña piscina, un comedor, una salita iluminada por el sol que entraba por las ventanas con barrotes y dos puertas, una daba al cuarto de las niñas y otra al cuarto del padre de Ichigo. Ichigo miro a la cocina y se extraño al ver ahí a Ryuken Ishida, al que reconoció como el siempre serio padre de Ishida. Este dejo la sartén a un lado apagando la hornilla al verlo.

 

-Isshin.-lo llamo. Isshin salió del cuarto de sus hijas con Karin y Yuzu y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a su hijo. Karin y Yuzu ya se habían lanzado sobre él y Isshin los siguió. Ulquiorra salió silenciosamente dándole a Ichigo unos momentos con su familia.

 

Ryuken fue el que noto la salida de Ulquiorra y entonces se acercó a prisa a Ichigo.

 

 

-¿Y Uryu?-le pregunto-¿donde esta? ¿Está bien?-pregunto angustiado. Ichigo no tenía ni idea no había podido preguntar pero esperaba estuviera bien y sin saber si estaba asiendo bien asintió.

 

 

-No sé donde está ahora, pero está bien-le aseguro a Ryuken que asintió con un suspiro aliviado.-¿como están? ¿Y que haces tú aquí?-pregunto Ichigo extrañado lo primero a su familia lo ultimo a Ryuken.

 

 

-Nosotros estamos bien Ichigo-nii -le dijo Yuzu cariñosamente. Karin asintió.

 

 

-Si nos trajeron aquí y aquí hemos estado encerrados desde entonces, pero no está mal, en el cuarto ahí muñecas para Yuzu y juegos de video para mi.-le dijo Karin valiente como siempre. Ichigo asintió con algo de alivio al entender que Aizen había tratado bien a su familia y miro a su padre.

 

 

-Niñas vuelvan a la habitación a jugar, Ryuken les tendrá en unos momentos el desayuno-les pidió Isshin raro en el de forma seria y las niñas asintieron yendo a su habitación pero no antes de besar a Ichigo.

 

 

-Padre que hace Ryuken aquí? De eso Aizen no me había dicho nada.-dijo Ichigo confundido-aunque claro me alegro siga con vida-añadió rápidamente.

 

 

-Porque está aquí es que sigue con vida-le dijo Isshin con un suspiro. Y ante la cara de confusión de Ichigo se explicó-lo iban a matar, por eso dije que era mi pareja, pensaron que era no se una especie de padrastro de ti y las niñas, los espadas lo dejaron con vida y lo trajeron con nosotros.

 

 

-¿Son amantes?-exclamo Ichigo al borde del desmayo, Isshin le pego.

 

 

-No idiota, solo fingimos serlo-le dijo Isshin y Ryuken asintió.-pero ¿y tu hijo? Pensamos que algo malo te había pasado y....

 

 

Pero Isshin no pudo seguir hablando y antes de que Ichigo pudiera hacerlo entro Ulquiorra de vuelta.

 

 

-Se te acabo el tiempo Ichigo, vamos que Aizen sama te espera-le indico el indiferente espada. Ichigo suspiro y le sonrió débilmente a su padre.

 

 

-Ya te explicaré luego, adiós papá-le dijo con un suspiro y se levanto dispuesto a seguir a Ulquiorra. Volvieron con Aizen.

 

 

-¿Que dices Ichigo?-le pregunto Aizen sentando de nuevo en el sofá acariciando los cabellos de Byakuya, nada más verlo.- serás mi obediente consorte? No puedes quejarte e tratado bien a mi futura familia política.

 

 

-No soy gay-protesto Ichigo débilmente-pero no tengo opción ¿verdad?

 

 

-Claro que la tienes puedes negarte...

 

 

-Pero mataras a mi familia si lo hago ¿verdad?-Aizen asintió. -entonces no tengo opción-dijo amargamente-aceptare.

 

Aizen sonrió satisfecho.

 

 

-Una muy buena decisión. Ven acércate-le indico, Ichigo lo hizo con cautela, Aizen puso un cojín en el suelo, justo al otro lado de la pierna sobre la que Byakuya estaba recostado.-siéntate.-le indico al pelinaranja.

 

 

-Antes quiero hacerte algunas preguntas...-protesto Ichigo. Aizen estiró la mano y le apretó la muñeca de tal forma que le arrancó una mueca de dolor a Ichigo mientras su impresionante reiatsu lo obligaba a obedecer.

 

 

-Házmelas sentado-sonrió Aizen cuando Ichigo al fin estuvo sentado tensamente de la misma forma que Byakuya solo que él no recostaba su cabeza en las piernas de Aizen si no que lo miraba a la cara-adelante-lo alentó Aizen a preguntar.

 

 

-Primera, ¿que le hiciste a Byakuya?

 

 

-A bueno para eso fue de ayuda Mayuri Kurotsuchi- sonrió Aizen-le dimos una pequeña droga que inhibe su voluntad y sus capacidades, como te dije antes Byakuya es un muñequito que obedece mi voluntad.

 

 

Ichigo lo miro con asco.

 

 

-Para que quieres tenerlo así, ese no es el verdadero Byakuya.

 

 

-hmmm, me gusta así al menos hasta que sea mío por su propia palabra y firma después de que se haya casado conmigo le dejare de dar esa droga-le dijo acariciándole los cabellos de nueva cuenta a Byakuya-Byakuya es un noble de creencias firmes una vez casado conmigo aunque no lo desee me obedecerá- sonrió.

 

 

-Estás loco-le dijo Ichigo con desprecio. Aizen lo ignoro.

 

 

-¿Eso era todo lo que querías preguntar?-Ichigo negó-bien adelante pues sigue mientras aun estoy de humor para responderte.

 

 

-¿Que hiciste con mis amigos?

 

 

-¿Cuales?-pregunto Aizen con curiosidad-no todos están vivos-añadió.

 

 

-Toshiro-comenzó, al menos a él lo había visto con vida no estaba preparado para escuchar que tal vez Renji, Uryu o Chad hubieran muerto como Orihime y Rukia.

 

 

-Oh el pequeño capitán Hitsugaya-sonrió Aizen con crueldad-pues yo sinceramente deseaba matarlo, ese pequeño me hizo algunas bajas en mi equipo, pero bueno Gin ha sido mi buena y fiel mano derecha así que cuando me pidió que le cediera la vida de Hitsugaya y la de Izuru Kira, su antiguo teniente, se las cedí, después de todo también son hermosos y serán unos buenos consortes para él, aunque algo pedófilo su gusto por Hitsugaya-sonrió divertido. Ichigo lo miro con desagrado, pobre Toshiro ahora se explicaba la escena de antes.

 

 

-¿Uryu?-preguntó al fin con temor a la respuesta.

 

 

-¿El Quincy?-preguntó Aizen, Ichigo asintió mirándolo mal, sabía que Aizen sabia perfectamente quien era Uryu, Aizen sonrió-pues veras Mayuri nunca ha estado muy cuerdo en cuanto le ofrecí mejores condiciones de trabajos para sus locos experimentos que las que tenía en la sociedad de alma se paso a mi bando, y se me hacía necesario después de la muerte de Sayel a sus propias manos, me pidió como regalo a tu pequeño amigo Quincy y pues se lo di.

 

 

Ichigo palideció ante esa información.

 

 

-Ese loco lo disecara y desmembrará para investigarlo-dijo pálido. Aizen río y negó con la cabeza.

 

 

-No lo creo, cuando lo último que escuche cuando me aleje del laboratorio de Mayuri después de dopar a Byakuya, fueron los gritos de tu amigo mientras Mayuri se lo cogía sobre la mesa de su laboratorio, Mayuri hace mucho estudio a los Quincy, tu amigo no le interesa para estudiarlo... no de la forma que tú crees, más bien creo que lo quiere estudiar en su dormitorio mientras le calienta la cama-rio Aizen y Ichigo sintió nauseas al recordar al feo capitán enmascarado, claro que el nunca había visto a Mayuri sin la máscara en realidad el capitán de la doceava división tenía un buen cuerpo y no estaba nada mal sin esa fea mascara.

 

 

-Eres asqueroso y un...-Aizen detuvo a Ichigo con un solo gesto de su mano.

 

 

-Siguiente pregunta-le dijo tranquilamente.

 

 

-¿Renji?-pregunto esta vez.

 

 

-Hmmm Abarai, dio demasiados problemas-le dijo Aizen y por un momento Ichigo tembló al pensar que recibiría el anuncio de la muerte del pelirrojo-yo sinceramente estaba arto de su desafío y dispuesto a matarlo, pero Grimmjow se ofreció a entrenarlo, el lo tiene, aunque ni idea de cómo está en sus manos-sonrió Aizen-pero está vivo... aun-le aseguro y Ichigo se estremeció.

 

 

-¿Chad?-pregunto Ichigo y se estremeció al escuchar la risa de Aizen.

 

 

-Yasutora siempre supe que su poder tenía mucho en parecido con el de hollow, así que le pedí a Mayuri que hiciera algunos experimentos con el.... A resultado ser un excelente espada, su estilo de lucha me recuerda un poco a Noitora pero es mucho más tranquilo-sonrió divertido viendo la mirada de espanto de Ichigo.

 

 

-No, ¿que le has hecho?, Chado nunca nos traicionaría-aseguro con firmeza.

 

 

-Para Yasutora ustedes no existen, él no es capaz de recordarlos ni remotamente-le aseguro Aizen, disfrutando la mirada de desesperación de Ichigo que negaba sosteniéndose la cabeza.

 

 

-Maldito-susurró Ichigo con tristeza.

 

 

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Aizen sin inmutarse.

 

 

-¿Quienes más? ¿Cuantos más?-pregunto sin ser capaz de hacer preguntas más concreta temía las respuestas.

 

 

-Uhmm déjame ver el viejo Yamamoto está muerto, era demasiado peligroso. Uruhara Kisuke y Yoruichi son inteligentes en cuanto ganamos y les ofrecimos entre trabajar con nosotros o morir se pasaron a nuestro bando y como regalo de buena voluntad les cedí un ayudante, amante, acompañante o como lo quieras ver a cada uno, Kisuke se quedo con Shinji Hirako y Yoruichi se quedo con Soi Fong, aunque realmente creo que los pidieron a ellos para salvarlos de otra forma estarían muertos, Hirako es tan rencoroso-suspiro Aizen haciéndose el inocente-y Soi Fong tan voluntariosa-añadió-pero Kisuke y Yoruichi los llevan bastante bien, los controlan y los mantienen vivos, aun así los mantengo vigilados no me pienso arriesgar a una traición.- añadió -Shunsui Kyoraku, se molesto demasiado por la muerte de Nanao así que lo tuve que matar, fue un golpe fuerte para Ukitake, creo que eran amantes, por que se puso muy mal con su muerte, un amigo no debería tomárselo tan a pecho, se puso bastante enfermo pero ya está más estable, no completamente recuperado, siempre ha sido muy enfermizo pero está vivo, creo que fascinó a Stark, mi espada no sé si lo recuerdes pero es uno de mis espadas principales, pasa bastante tiempo cuidándolo, aunque supongo que su extrema y delicada salud hace a Ukitake Jushiro alguien hermoso-dijo Aizen pensativo-hmmm Kenpachi, el también está vivo, también es un buen arrancar pero el si recuerda dos cosas aunque un poco distorsionada, por mucho que tratamos no pudimos extraerle los recuerdos de Yachiru así que los alteramos, la cree su hija, se quedo con ella y con Nell bajo su cuidado, fue útil cambiar sus recuerdos es tan buen espada... no, es mejor espada que Chad, después de todo es el quinto espada, el se quedo con Yumichika le parece hermosa y le encanta su pasión por pelear, es divertida la desesperación de Yumichika por hacer recordar a su ex capitán, algo que nunca sucederá, pues esos recuerdos le fueron extraídos. -le conto divertido-Ikaku está muerto-le dijo recordando ese detalle-Stark es ahora el primer espada, Hallibel la segunda, Ulquiorra es la tercera, Grimmjow la cuarta, Zaraki Kenpachi es la quita espada y Chad es la sexta -le enumero, Ichigo sintió dolor ante el hecho de recordar que Chad era un espada ahora.- Matsumoto, hmmm se mantiene calladita y obediente a nosotros su instinto materno por Hitsugaya es fuerte y la hace obedecer. Hinamori, mi fiel Hinamori es de mucha ayuda organizando las cosas por aquí, en cuanto me vio me siguió ciegamente-sonrió complacido.- Unohana, la pacífica y siempre recta Retsu Unohana, a ella no le interesan las batallas quien gana o quien pierde en realidad a ella solo le interesa curar y salvar vidas así que la nombre jefa del equipo médico, su teniente sigue con ella a su lado fiel a Unohana siempre.... Uhmm se que Hanatarou Yamada es tu amigo el también está con ellas en el equipo médico, casi todo el cuarto escuadrón se unió al escuadrón medico y hubo pocas bajas de ellos en la batalla. Del quinto, mi antiguo escuadrón también casi todos me siguieron, pocas bajas. Komamaru... Tousen me pidió que no lo matara, permanece en una celda como en la que tú estabas y Tousen lo atiende en persona a él y a Hisagi Shuhei y creo que ese es todo el resumen-se encogió Aizen de brazos y río ante la cara de horror de Ichigo-anda, anda quita esa cara que no es para tanto-le dijo tomándolo de la barbilla, Ichigo tenía los ojos abiertos de horror y de mas horror se llenaron cuando Aizen se acercó a su rostro.

 

 

-¿Los Vizard?-pregunto con miedo tratando de alejarse de la mano de Aizen, pero Aizen le impidió alejarse aun sosteniendo su barbilla con una mano.

 

 

-Hay unos pocos con vida encerrados, tengo esperanzas de que se pasen a nuestro bando cuando Kisuke logre convencer a Hirako, que es lo mejor para hacerse entender a los suyos, los Vizard pueden ser bastante útiles, son lo bastante parecidos a los arrancar.

 

 

-¿Quienes están con vida?

 

 

-Hmmm, Hiyori, Kensei, Lisa, Rose, Rabu y Machiro. Bueno y obviamente Hirako que esta con Kisuke-le enumero. Ichigo suspiro, casi todos los Vizard pensó con alivio pero no pudo pensar mucho más porque sus labios fueron invadidos de repente por los de Aizen asiéndolo abrir sus ojos con horror mientras trataba instintivamente de escapar sin éxito.

 

 

Y así, así comenzó el infierno de Ichigo, así comenzó su nueva vida.

 

****

** Fin. **


	2. Ichimaru Gin

** Ichimaru Gin **

 

 

Kira entro a la habitación donde Gin había pasado la noche con una bandeja con desayuno en ella. Gin hacía rato había salido a hacer sus funciones luego de desayunar con Kira, pero Toshiro no se había aparecido a desayunar por lo que Kira supuso que aun estaría en la habitación donde había estado obligado a pasar la noche con el nuevo amo de ambos, así que sirvió algo del desayuno en una bandeja y se encamino a la habitación para llevárselo a Toshiro. Habían tres habitaciones cerca la principal era la de Ichimaru las otras dos más pequeñas pero no menos lujosas eran la de Toshiro y Kira, Gin pasaba la noche en cualquiera de las dos que se le diera la gana pero cuando quería estar con ambos se los llevaba a su habitación, ya que en su cama cabían los tres cómodamente. Kira sostuvo la bandeja con una sola mano y con la otra giro la cerradura entrando a la habitación de Toshiro. Ahí estaba efectivamente Toshiro aun desnudo, su blanco cuerpo de niño mostraba las marcas de la pasión de Gin que habían quedado en él mientras que Toshiro se encontraba golpeando con furia sus almohadas de rodillas en la cama. Kira se acercó a el pacientemente dejando la bandeja en la mesita junto a la cama y sentándose en la cama; ignorando la rabia de Toshiro, lo envolvió en sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia su pecho acariciándole el cabello.

 

-Tranquilo Toshiro ya se fue-le susurro Kira, Hitsugaya al principio se tenso luego sus manos se cerraron sobre la camisa de Kira y se abraso con fuerza a éste.

 

Si cuando vivían en el seretei y Kira era solo el teniente de la tercera división y Toshiro el niño genio capitán de la decima, alguien le hubiese dicho a Kira que un día terminarían así, el abrasando y consolando al capitán Hitsugaya Toshiro... Kira se le habría reído en la cara y Toshiro seguramente con su Hyorinmaru hubiese enviado al desgraciado a mejor vida. Pero así era ahora, cuando vivías en un infierno día a día, cuando no eras más que el esclavo sexual de otro aun cuando este dijera que eras su consorte, cuando nadie a tu alrededor tenia compasión de ti más que tu propio compañero de sufrimiento, era impresionante ver como la línea teniente-capitán desaparecía para simplemente dejar a dos pobres desgraciados que intentaban consolarse y ayudarse entre sí.

 

A pesar de su fuerza e inteligencia Toshiro era aun joven, no precisamente un niño, tenia algunos siglos pero entre Shinigamis que eran inmortales... Toshiro era solo un niño y esto se veía reforzado por su apariencia física por su cuerpo, el cuerpo de un niño que ni siquiera llego a sus quince primaveras cuando había muerto.

 

-Lo odio Kira, lo odio-susurraba Toshiro entre los brazos del rubio.

 

-Tranquilo Toshiro, no lo provoques solo obedécelo y así será más fácil-le dijo Kira con delicadeza mientras que con suavidad acariciaba su cabello blanco, sabía que para él era mucho más fácil que para Toshiro, Toshiro había sido un capitán estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes, él en cambio había sido el teniente de Gin así que estaba acostumbrado a recibir más que órdenes.

 

-No puedo Kira, no puedo-aseguro Toshiro. Kira suspiro.

 

-Venga come algo Toshiro, luego te das un baño-le aconsejo Kira y Toshiro asintió, si eso sería lo mejor.

 

-No tengo hambre-dijo mirando la bandeja con desgana.

 

-Lo sé pero tienes que mantenerte fuerte para poderle hacerle frente-le recordó Kira y Toshiro sin muchas ganas comenzó a tomar su desayuno cuando termino aparto la bandeja que Kira recogió.

 

-Ve a darte un baño, yo llevare la bandeja al comedor-le dijo Kira. Toshiro asintió levantándose sin ganas de la cama envuelto en la sabana de esta y metiéndose al baño. Kira bajo a dejar la bandeja y subió de nuevo a la habitación de su compañero de penas, buscando algo de ropa para Toshiro en su closet, ambos tenían la misma ropa, solo túnicas cortas parecidas a las que usaban los esclavos griegos, sin mangas y apenas a medio muslo, zapatos planos de cuerdas dorados, platas y marones, mientras las túnicas aunque todas con el mismo estilo eran de diferentes colores con diferentes tipos de bordados, Kira eligió una negra con los bordados en oro y saco los zapatos dorados para que el más joven se los pusiera. Entro al baño dejándole la ropa a Toshiro dentro y salió. El albino salió poco después vestido, mientras Kira rebuscaba entre sus joyas, sabían ambos que de no ponérselas Gin los castigaba quería presumir de sus hermosos esclavos a los que llamaba consortes. A Toshiro no le importaba quería desafiarlo quería matarlo, pero Kira, Kira no quería que castigaran mas a Toshiro así que lo hacía vestirse como Gin quería y el joven se dejaba solo para no contrariar mas al pobre Kira. Toshiro se sentó frente al espejo mientras Kira elegía sus prendas de oro para ese día y se comenzó a peinar sus blancos y níveos cabellos que ahora llevaba lacios sobre sus hombros por órdenes de Gin. Kira se le acercó cuando termino de peinarse estos y le puso en cada una de las muñecas una pulsera lisa y gruesa de oro, lo mismo en cada uno de sus tobillos y una en su cuello.

 

-Ya estás listo-le sonrió Kira-¿que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín aprovechando que Gin no está?-le pregunto el rubio, Toshiro solo se encogió de hombros y se dejo guiar por el otro al jardín, mientras caminaban Toshiro observó a Kira, ese día vestía una túnica de un amarillo suave con los bordes en intricados diseños negros y sus sandalias eran doradas, con una cadena de oro delicada, una pulsera en forma de serpiente en la parte superior de su brazo y otra en su tobillo.

 

-Anímate Toshiro podría ser peor-le susurro Kira sentándose a su lado junto a una de las fuentes en el jardín.

 

-¿Realmente crees que podría ser peor?-le pregunto Toshiro con amargura.

 

-Hai, al menos el capitán Ichimaru nos está dando el lugar de sus consortes, nos viste bien nos alimenta bien incluso nos permite salir a pasear-le dijo mostrándole los jardines.

 

-Claro a cambio nos humilla, nos usa como sus juguetes sexuales a su antoja sin importar si decimos no, nos quita nuestros poderes y hace con nosotros lo que quiere-dijo con amargura el peliblanco.

 

-Toshiro al menos estamos vivos-suspiro Kira.

 

-¿A que precio Kira? ¿A que precio? ¿Al de que nos viole, nos abra las piernas cada noche y nos trate como rameras? Soy un guerrero Kira! no puedo soportar esto-dijo Toshiro con rabia. Kira suspiro con lastima él ya se había resignado a su destino, tal vez porque conocía a Gin mejor que Toshiro y sabia que no había escapatoria posible. Kira iba a responder algo cuando apareció en ese momento Matsumoto, vestía como una de las tantas sirvientas reales, hermosa como era se dedicaba a atender principalmente las necesidades de Gin y sus consortes cosa que agradecía pues le permitía estar cerca de su pequeño y querido Toshiro.

 

-Matsumoto-sonrió Toshiro levemente al verla.

 

\- Taishou -se acercó la chica contenta a ambos-Kira-saludo al rubio-me preocupo esta mañana Toshiro no bajo a desayunar-le dijo la ex-teniente del decimo escuadrón.-¿estás bien Taishou?

 

-Estoy bien Matsumoto solo no tenia ánimos de salir de la cama esta mañana-la tranquilizó el albino-por cierto no me llames Taishou, Matsumoto, ya no soy un capitán ahora solo soy la puta de Gin-dijo con amargura-llámame Hitsugaya o Toshiro-dijo el albino.

 

Kira y Matsumoto intercambiaron una mirada de lastima para Toshiro no era fácil acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.

 

***

 

Ya atardecía cuando Gin llego, Toshiro y Kira estaban sentados en la mesa apunto de comenzar a cenar, Matsumoto servía la cena, al ver a Gin sirvió otro plato mientras que Gin se acercaba y besaba primero a un manso Kira y luego a un arisco Toshiro que le volteo el rostro asiendo que su beso diera en su mejilla no en sus labios. Gin sonrió zorrunamente y tomando a Toshiro de la barbilla lo obligo a mirarlo y lo beso a la fuerza, pero Toshiro lo mordió, molesto de sus muchos desplantes aun cuando trataba de tenerle paciencia por los ruegos de Kira, Gin lo abofeteo, haciendo que tanto Matsumoto como Kira jadearan, tomo a Toshiro por el cabello obligándolo a levantarse mientras este forcejeaba por zafarse de el agarre que lo lastimaba.

 

-Matsumoto, llama a los sirvientes-le ordeno Gin dándole otra bofetada a Toshiro-ahora Matsumoto o será peor-le aseguro al ver que esta dudaba y la mujer corrió a obedecer preocupada por Toshiro.

 

-Por favor Ichimaru Taishou, deténgase lo lastima-le rogo Kira tratando de que sus manos dejaran de agarrar a Toshiro por el cabello, pero Gin se limito a darle una bofetada que le envió al piso.

 

-No te metas tu tampoco Kira o esto será mucho peor, para ambos-le aseguro sosteniendo a Toshiro con una mano torciéndole su brazo a la espalda mientras que con la otra apartaba los platos de la mesa. Subió a Toshiro a la mesa cuando los sirvientes llegaron. -Acércate Matsumoto-le ordeno Gin con una sonrisa cruel-sostén las manos de Toshiro contra la mesa, si las sueltas o dejas que las libere, te juro que dejare que todos los espadas lo violen y le cortare las manos-Matsumoto obedeció con lagrimas en los ojos sabiendo lo que pasaría, mientras Toshiro forcejeaba tratando de escapar. -Observen bien- le ordeno a los sirvientes-si alguno desvía la vista, castigare peor a mi hermoso consorte y de paso al que desvié su mirada-los sirvientes podían sentir pena de Toshiro pero aun mas de si, así que no se atrevieron a dejar de mirar, Gin obligo a Toshiro a separar las piernas y ubicándose entre estas le subió la corta túnica que le llegaba a mitad de muslos, arrancándole la ropa interior, se desabrocho su pantalón mientras Toshiro trataba de cerrar las piernas y lo penetró con fuerza, haciendo que el peliblanco se arqueara con un grito de dolor por la brusquedad de la penetración sin preparación, haciendo que sus azules ojos se llenaran de lágrimas que se negaba a derramar humillado y sintiéndose partido en dos por el miembro de Gin. Kira los miraba con horror desde el suelo, él si derramaba las lágrimas que Toshiro se negaba a soltar, pero no cerraba sus ojos, no dejaba de mirar o sabía que el próximo subido a esa mesa y violado ante todos seria él. Matsumoto también sollozaba sosteniendo las manos de su capitán, odiándose por tener que ser la que ayudara a Gin con su violación pero sabía que de no hacerlo Gin cumpliría su amenaza y eso sería mucho peor.

 

Gin estuvo un buen rato violando a Toshiro cuando termino corriéndose dentro de él, Toshiro no se movía aun cuando sus manos estaban sostenidas por Matsumoto si esta las hubiese soltado Toshiro no se hubiese movido. Gin le indico con un gesto de su mano a Matsumoto que podía soltarlo y esta lo hizo cayendo al suelo de rodillas cubriéndose el rostro mientras sollozaba. Toshiro quedo aun sobre la mesa, sus piernas colgando de ésta separadas, entre sus muslos se podía ver la sangre y el semen que salían de su pequeña entrada, sus brazos en la posición en que Matsumoto los había sostenido, sus ojos vacíos miraban a la pared aunque en realidad miraban a la nada mientras las lágrimas salían raudas de ellos.

 

-Escúchenme bien todos-ordeno arreglando su ropa y bajando la túnica de Toshiro para que sus partes nobles no pudieran ser apreciadas mas- mi consorte Toshiro no saldrá de sus habitaciones bajo pena de castigo al que lo deje salir-dijo mirando a Kira y a Matsumoto-y muerte-dijo mirando a los demás sirvientes-tampoco comerá nada durante tres días, ese será su castigo-sentenció tomándolo en brazos-ven-le ordeno a Kira que lo siguió mientras Gin caminaba con el desmadejado cuerpo de Toshiro entre sus brazos. Entro a la habitación de Toshiro dejándolo en la cama y buscando un grillete que ato al tobillo de éste a uno de los postes de la cama.

 

Luego se volteo hacia Kira y sonrió al ver que este tenía lagrimas en sus ojos.

 

-De rodillas-le ordeno. Kira obedeció de inmediato mientras Gin liberaba de nuevo su miembro de la prisión de sus pantalones-chúpalo-le ordeno pasándoselo por los labios y Kira abrió la boca chupándolo justo como a Gin le gustaba.

 

***

 

Tres días pasó Toshiro efectivamente sin poder salir de su habitación, sin comer absolutamente nada más allá del ocasional semen de Gin que al caer en su vacio estomago solo avivaba su hambre y claro, soportando cada noche que este lo tomara.

 

Toshiro tenía hambre y le dolía la cabeza por este mientras sus tripas sonaban.

 

-Shiro Chan-sonrió Gin entrando al cuarto, Toshiro supuso que venía a violarlo como todas las noches, pero esta vez era distinto Gin venía con Kira que portaba consigo una bandeja de comida que al destapar por orden de Gin golpeo el olor a Toshiro como una bofetada haciendo que la boca le salivara y sus tripas sonaran.

 

-¿Quieres Shiro chan?-le pregunto Gin pasándole la bandeja por las narices prácticamente mientras Kira lo miraba con lastima.

 

Toshiro asintió mordiéndose el labio, diablos si quería, su cuerpo necesitaba urgentemente comida, se moría por comer.

 

-Bien Toshiro pues si quieres comer serás complaciente, vendrás gateando y chuparas mi miembro-le ordeno sentándose en el borde de la cama. Kira creyó que Toshiro negaría pero este se estremeció solo bajando la cabeza y rindiéndose a lo inevitable, se puso en cuatro gateando hasta Gin, le bajo la bragueta del pantalón con los dientes y sacando su miembro comenzó a chuparlo. Gin sonrió con satisfacción enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de Toshiro marcándole el ritmo hasta que se corrió en su boca. Cuando lo hizo soltó a Toshiro y le indico a Kira que le diera la comida, Kira le puso la bandeja en el regazo y Toshiro empezó a comer con desesperación, Kira sostuvo su mano tiernamente deteniéndolo.

 

-Con calma o te caerá mal-le dijo suavemente y el mismo comenzó a darle la comida a Toshiro mirando tímidamente a Gin por si este se enfadaba pero el sonrío, solo sonrió asintiendo con su cabeza para indicarle que podía seguir. Toshiro se sintió bien ante la ternura de Kira, él y Matsumoto era lo único que tenía en ese infierno, intentaría hacerle caso, intentaría obedecer a Gin, Kira decía que no era tan malo, que si lo obedecía era mucho mejor, Toshiro esperaba que tuviera razón y al menos lo intentaría.

**Fin**

 

'


	3. Mayuri Kurotsuchi

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi**   
  


 

  
Ishida Uryu se despertó sobresaltado al sentirse elevado de la cama, se tranquilizo un poco al ver que era Nemu, la hija hecha en un laboratorio de Mayuri.   
  


 

-¿A donde me llevas?  
  


 

Pregunto con la voz ronca, sabría dios si por los gritos, el llanto o el miembro de Mayuri cuando se enteraba en su boca lastimando su garganta.  
  


 

-Necesitas un baño- le dijo Nemu. Ishida asintió en silencio, si lo necesitaba. Nemu ya había preparado con anticipación la tina en la que deposito al joven quincy que se sintió mucho mejor cuando el agua acaricio su piel relajándole. Mayuri no era precisamente el amante mas tierno si no todo lo contrario, prueba de eso eran las múltiples marcas de mordidas y demás que tenia en el cuerpo, incluso de golpes, al científico no le gustaba que el pequeño Quincy se resistiera a sus ordenes.   
  
  


Nemu comenzó a lavarle el cuerpo y Ishida se resistió.

  
  


-No es necesario- le dijo -yo puedo hace....

  
  


-Déjame- le ordenó la chica y Uryu se dejo, estaba tan cansado, Nemu le lavo a conciencia y sin asco incluso entre sus piernas que aun tenían manchas de semen, lo hizo con mucha delicadeza para no causarle mas dolor al Quincy. Cuando termino lo envolvió en una toalla y lo llevo cargando a la cama, era increíble la fuerza de esa chica, aunque no era raro teniendo en cuenta todo lo que Mayuri había experimentado con ella.

 

 

-Gracias- le dijo Uryu sentándose en la cama y tomando la ropa que Nemu le pasaba, un pantalón de algodón blanco y una camisa también de algodón blanco.  
  


 

-Te traeré algo para que desayunes- le dijo la chica saliendo. Cuando Nemu salió, Uryu se recostó en la cama relajándose aunque fuera un poco. Vivía un infierno con el loco de Mayuri y Nemu era la única que lo trataba bien ahí. La chica volvió con una bandeja con desayuno que le puso en el regazo a Uryu, estaba Uryu comiendo sin molestarse por la mirada de Nemu ya se había acostumbrado a que la chica se quedara viéndolo por largos periodos de tiempo sin decirle ni una sola palabra, era una chica rara pero amable. La puerta se abrió de pronto y por ella entro la peor pesadilla para Uryu su amo y señor, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, se retiro la mascara dejando al descubierto su sexy rostro, uno que a Uryu le inspiraba mas miedo incluso que la grotesca mascara que solía llevar. El hambre se le fue de golpe, mientras que Mayuri ordenaba a Nemu salir.  
  


 

Uryu miro a Nemu desesperado, pero esta solo lo miro con algo parecido a la lastima mientras salía obedientemente. Uryu dejo de comer, no podía pasar ni un solo bocado y menos cuando Mayuri se acerco a el sentándose a su lado en el borde de la cama. Uryu no pudo reprimir un temblor. No hablo, sabia que si decía algo que molestara a Mayuri este le golpearía o lo violaría, y Mayuri era tan volátil que cualquier estupidez podía molestarle.  
  


 

Mayuri extendió su mano de la que ya había retirado el guante blanco y acaricio el rostro del quincy, Uryu Ushida cerró sus ojos con fuerza tragando saliva para bajar el nudo que se le formo en la garganta ante la caricia.

 

  
-Tan suave, tan perfecto- sonrió Mayuri con esa sonrisa psicópata tan... de el. -Tengo algo que decirte, algo que te alegrara -sonrió Mayuri malicioso. Ishida se estremeció dudándolo seriamente.

 

  
-¿Que... que? -Pregunto sabiendo que Mayuri esperaba una reacción de el.  
  


 

-Termine mi ultimo experimento, Kisuke me ayudo y me atrevería a decir que es perfecto y no fallara- sonrió Mayuri- lo probare contigo, si funciona será una alegría que probaran muchos por aquí- dijo divertido. Uryu sintió miedo, sabia bien que de Mayuri no se podía esperar nada bueno. -¿A que no adivinas que es?  
  


 

-No... no tengo idea- trato de no tartamudear eso enfadaba al científico siempre. Pero Mayuri estaba tan contento con su nuevo descubrimiento que no le presto atención.  
  


 

-Pues te diré que he inventado una pócima, la bautizamos con el nombre de Venus, usando kidoh y esta formula, se puede crear una matriz falsa en un varón para que este pueda concebir vida- sonrió Mayuri.  
  


 

El cerebro de Uryu trabajo a mil por horas entendiendo rápidamente los planes de Mayuri.   
  


 

-¿Pien...piensas preñarme como a una mujer?- grito y rápidamente se arrepintió cuando una bofetada de Mayuri se estampo en su rostro.  
  
  


-Te he dicho que no grites- le recordó calmadamente. -Si ¿no seria maravilloso?- le pregunto Mayuri divertido.

 

 

-No, no lo seria yo no soy una mujer soy un hombre- le dijo.  
  


 

-Eso es lo que lo hace mas maravilloso, un hombre que puede dar vida... soy un genio, mira- le dijo mostrándole el frasquito con un liquido azul.  
  


 

-No eres un genio... eres un loco- grito Uryu arrojándole la bandeja que aun tenia en el regazo a la cara y saliendo corriendo por la puerta que Mayru había dejado abierta, eso... eso que planeaba ese loco ya era demasiado. Mayuri se levanto furioso yendo detrás de Uryu con pasos largos sin correr, mientras el Quincy corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas llegando al laboratorio de Mayuri, buscando una salida, cualquier cosa que pudiera usar en contra de este, cuando lo sintió a sus espaldas, el desgraciado había usado shunpo y antes de que Ishida se pudiera mover sintió como le retorcía los brazos a la espalda.  
  


 

-Muy mal chico Uryu, tendré que darte una lección- le dijo arrojándolo sobre la mesa de experimentos del laboratorio. -Agarrenlo- ordeno Mayuri. Uryu no supo de donde salieron los arrancar que aguantaron sus manos y piernas sobre la mesa del laboratorio aguantando otro su cabeza para que no la pudiera mover, mientras Mayuri sacaba el frasquito y lo destapaba -di Ahhh- le ordeno, pero Uryu se negó, no dejaría que le metiera eso en el cuerpo, pero como Mayuri no se andaba con miramientos le dio un fuerte golpe en el vientre obligando a abrir la boca a Uryu por aire, momento que aprovecho el científico para hacerle tragar todo el brebaje. Uryu trato de escupirlo pero no pudo por que Mayuri le cerró la boca obligándole a tragar. Uryu tosió mientras Mayuri lo soltaba y ordenaba a los arrancar retirarse. Sintió un fuerte ardor en su vientre y se encogió en posición fetal sosteniéndoselo. Mayuri se acerco a el y con una sonrisa le acaricio el cabello. -Tranquilo el dolor es solo en lo que tu matriz falsa se crea, pronto te pasara- le dijo con voz tierna acariciándole el cabello y la espalda para que el Quincy que empezaba a derramar lagrimas de dolor se relajara.   
  


 

Después de un rato Uryu quedo laxo respirando agitado pero el dolor había remitido, pero su pesadilla estaba muy, muy lejos de acabar, una vez que Mayuri miro el reloj y estuvo seguro de que ya era tiempo, cogió a Uryu de las caderas, atrayéndolo hacia el.  
  
  


-Ahora es el momento de meter a nuestro bebe ahí a dentro- sonrió divertido.

 

 

-No por favor no- le rogó Uryu tratando de apartarlo de si, sin éxito, grito aterrado cuando Mayuri le arranco la ropa, no era la primera vez que lo violaba, no era por eso por lo que gritaba si no por el miedo... por el miedo a quedar preñado de ese loco.  
  


 

-Relájate sabes que así es mas fácil- le dijo Mayuri acariciando la piel blanca, suave y tersa del Quincy tan hermoso tan suave, tan pequeño en sus manos.  
  


 

-Te lo suplico Mayuri, así no, aquí al menos no- era la primera vez que llamaba al científico por su nombre eso lo hizo detenerse, viendo el rostro lleno de lagrimas de terror de su pequeño Quincy.   
  


 

Mayuri bufo pero lo tomo en brazos llevándolo entre los pasillos a la habitación dejándolo en la cama.  
  


 

-¿Así esta mejor?-le pregunto impaciente.  
  


 

Uryu lo miro con miedo en sus ojos.  
  


 

-Por favor no me hagas esto-le suplico aun cuando sabia que sus suplicas caían en oídos sordos.  
  


 

-No te resistas-fue la respuesta de Mayuri mientras besaba sus labios y se arrancaba su propia ropa quedando desnudo con su pequeño Quincy en la cama, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo blanco del ultimo Quincy hasta encontrar el camino entre sus nalgas para empezar a prepararlo. Mayuri pudo sentir el sollozo del quincy pero no se inmuto mientras lo penetraba con sus dedos. Cuando estuvo listo los saco y miro a su quincy tan hermoso mientras se mordía el labio, con su rostro lleno de lagrimas, con sus manos a los lados aferrándose con fuerza a las sabanas. Mayuri sonrió excitado separándole las piernas y comenzando a entrar en el. Uryu se arqueo pero no grito, solo lloro mas mientras lo sentía moverse dentro de el y cuando mayuri se corrió dentro de el, el ultimo de los quincy pronto ya no el ultimo, negó con su cabeza sintiéndose angustiado ahogado.  
  


 

-No, no-su voz era tan bajita mientras lo repetía una y otra vez que a Mayuri le costo un poco de esfuerzo escucharlo.  
  


 

-Si Uryu-le dijo besándolo primero en los labios y luego en el vientre.-Seguramente ahora llevas un bebe aquí-sonrió Mayuri satisfecho, sintiendo al quincy estremecerse y sollozar con fuerza.  
  


 

\---  
  


 

Semanas después, Uryu se aferraba al inodoro como si este fuera su único amigo en el mundo mientras devolvía hasta el alma en este. Se sintió levantado en unos fuertes brazos gentiles que limpiaron su boca, al principio creyó que seria Nemu pero al abrir sus ojos vio que era Mayuri, que lo metió en la cama arropándolo.  
  


 

-Es normal, los mareos y los vómitos en los primeros meses-le dijo acariciándole la frente al agotado quincy que llevaba toda la mañana devolviendo, las pruebas habían dado positivo a la segunda semana, Uryu estaba gestando un bebe en su interior, Mayuri lo vigilaba de cerca asegurándose que no hubiese ningún fallo en la falsa matriz.  
  


 

Aunque en cierto modo para Uryu había sido un alivio después de que aquellas pruebas dieran positivo, Mayuri no se había vuelto a comportar tan mal con el, ya no le pegaba, incluso lo dejaba salir a caminar a los jardines, eso si siempre vigilado, pero le dejaba salir, ya no era tan brusco con el, en la cama había empezado a preocuparse por que el quincy también disfrutara y no solo por su placer. Incluso había renunciado a seguir usando su mascara sabiendo que al quincy no le gustaba, trataba de que este se sintiera lo mas cómodo posible, en el lugar y con el bebe.  
  


 

Uryu no se hacia ilusiones, Mayuri no había cambiado por el, lo había hecho por el bebe que demostraba el triunfo de su experimento, pero no se hacia ilusiones, no tenia escapatoria de la situación en la que vivía y el siempre había sido un chico inteligente y entre como vivía antes de quedar preñado a como vivía ahora que llevaba un bebe en el vientre, le gustaba mas como vivía ahora. Por lo que su misión estaba en que Mayuri le siguiera tratando así. Movió su mano sobre las sabanas tomando las desguantadas del científico.   
  


 

Mayuri se extraño un poco mirándolo a la cara.  
  


 

-¿Quieres algo?-le pregunto. Uryu negó con la cabeza.  
  


 

-Cuando el bebe nazca... ¿me volverás a tratar igual que antes?-le pregunto con miedo. Mayuri sonrió torcidamente ya al menos le llamaba bebe y no cosa o engendro.  
  


 

-Mientras te portes bien y seas buen chico... no tengo por que hacerlo.  
  


 

-¿A que te refieres con portarme bien?-trago saliva Uryu.  
  


 

-Obviamente a que seas una buena madre, atiendas al bebe le des cariño y también seas buen amante, que no te me resistas que me complazca y des placer y que dejes de oponerte a mi-le dijo Mayuri-en cambio no experimentare en tu cuerpo.. sin permiso, y te retribuiré el placer que me des-le dijo el científico sintiéndose magnánimo.   
  


 

Uryu suspiro cerrando sus ojos un momento y volviéndolos a abrir mirando al científico.  
  


 

-No es un mal trato-susurro.  
  


 

-¿Eso significa que aceptas?  
  


 

-¿Puedo confiar en tu palabra?  
  


 

-Por esta ocasión puedes, ya como científico conseguía lo que quería de ti-dijo acariciando su vientre-de los quincy no tengo nada mas que estudiar-añadió-ahora lo que quiero es una pareja y madre para mis hijos.  
  


 

-¿Tu darás lo mismo a cambio?-pregunto Uryu y ante la mirada extrañada de Mayuri se aclaro-¿también serás una buena pareja y un padre para mi hijo? ¿No experimentarás con el y no me volverás a pegar?-le pregunto.   
  


 

Mayuri se lo peso y asintió.  
  


 

-De acuerdo-dijo el científico. Uryu asintió.  
  


 

-De acuerdo entonces... es un buen trato-dijo el quincy. Para probarlo Mayuri se inclino sobre el besándolo, pero para su sorpresa, Uryu abrió su boca y le correspondió al beso pasando sus delgados brazos por el cuello de mayuri de forma tímida y Mayuri sonrió después del beso, si era un buen trato definitivamente.  
  


 

**Fin**


	4. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

** Grimmjow Jeagerjaques **

****

****

  
  
Grimmjow actual cuarto espada a las órdenes de Sousuke Aizen entro a sus apartamentos, buscando con la vista al encerrado pelirrojo de tatuajes que se supone debía estarlo esperando, claro porque no tenía otra opción no tenia forma de salir de ahí.

 

  
Renji Abarai el mencionado pelirrojo salió en ese momento del baño, secándose el rojo cabello con una toalla, vestido con unos pantalones negros de algodón a la cintura, descalzo y sin camisa. 

 

  
Renji se detuvo un momento al sentir al espada mirándolo fijamente, se mordió el labio inferior para no insultarlo, era un bruto pero ni tanto como todos solían creer.

 

  
-¿Conseguiste algo?  
  


 

Pregunto al fin el pelirrojo. Grimmjow sonrió divertido y asintió.  
  


 

-Si conseguí la información que querías pero... obviamente no es de gratis.  
  


 

Le sonrío perversamente el jaguar. El pelirrojo ahogo un gruñido.  
  


 

-Me lo suponía. ¿Cuál es tu precio?  
  


 

-La pócima de Mayuri...  
  


 

-Tu información no vale tanto-le interrumpió Renji negándose.  
  


 

-¿Vaya entonces no quieres saber lo que Aizen sama ara con tu ex capitán?  
  


 

Pregunto Grimmjow divertido. Renji apretó los puños pero no lo ataco ya sabía que era inútil.  
  


 

-Claro que quiero saber pero no a ese precio.  
  


 

-Vaya y yo que le añadía el plus de decirte que había sido también de tu amiguito Ichigo.  
  


 

Dijo Grimmjow como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  


 

-¿Ichigo está vivo?  
  


 

Se sobresalto Renji.  
  


 

-No te diré- sonrío Grimmjow -ya te dije que no te daría información de gratis- añadió divertido el jaguar sabiendo que lo tenía en sus manos.  
  


 

-Maldito bastardo...  
  


 

-Si seguramente lo sea. Pero si quieres la información aquí tienes mi precio por ella- dijo mostrándole el frasquito con la pócima. Renji se sintió sumamente frustrado y con poderosas ganas de golpearlo, pero no lo hizo solo le arrebató el frasquito de mala forma.  
  
  


-Pero a cambio no solo quiero saber que fue de ellos, quiero verlos- añadió. Grimmjow sonrió triunfante.

 

 

-Es un trato- asintió.  
  


 

Renji que no era ningún cobarde destapo el maldito frasquito tragado su contenido de golpe. El dolor que le acometió fue tan fuerte como el que había sentido el Quincy, pero Renji era demasiado cabezota, así que rechazó a Grimmjow cuando este se acercó a ayudarlo, sosteniéndose el mismo del tocador, apretando los fuertemente los ojos y apretando los dientes para no gritar de dolor. Cuando el dolor cesó, cayó al suelo, había sido muy intenso, no tuvo fuerzas por un segundo para evitar que Grimmjow lo cogiera y lo llevara a la cama.  
  


 

Renji se sobresaltó cuando sintió a la pantera desatarle el nudo que ataba sus pantalones, pero no reacciono para apartarlo si no para poner sus manos en acción arrancándole literalmente el chaleco blanco del uniforme de arrancar a Grimmjow.  
  


 

Para bien o para mal el maldito era un buen amante, así que Renji no perdía su tiempo luchando con lo único bueno que tenía su maldito encierro, el sexo con ese bastardo arrancar.  
  


 

Grimmjow mismo le ayudo a quitarse sus propios pantalones, pronto ambos estuvieron desnudo en la cama piel caliente contra piel caliente. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso salvaje, puede que Renji fuera el que estuviera a bajo pero no cedía el control fácilmente y eso al jaguar le gustaba, tener que pelear por el dominio, por el control con su obstinado pelirrojo.   
  


 

Grimmjow lo elevo en sus fuertes brazos musculosos dándole la vuelta, besándolo en la nuca y la base del cuello.

 

  
-Sostente con tus manos al espaldar de la cama.

 

  
Le ordeno al pelirrojo; que obedeció al instante, sosteniéndose al espaldar de la cama y separando sus rodillas en la cama instintivamente. Grimmjow, lo sostuvo de las caderas con sus manos, antes de separarle las nalgas y besarlas cada una, antes de llevar su boca; en medio de estas, al pasaje que siempre le llevaba a la gloria, internando su lengua lo más posible en ésta, asiendo al pelirrojo arquearse, gemir de placer moviendo las caderas como hembra en celo en busca de mas y Grimmjow siempre estaba dispuesto a darle más en ese aspecto.

 

  
Cuando lo sintió lo suficientemente húmedo y listo, se levanto para morder el hombro del pelirrojo a la vez que se acomodaba tomándolo de la cintura, penetrándolo hasta el fondo con su miembro deseoso y babeante de pre-semen que ayudo a entrar mas fácil en el pasaje de Renji que se arqueo con un gutural gemido de placer, ladeando un poco su cabeza, ocasión que Grimmjow no desaprovecho para devorar su lengua, ambas lenguas se enredaron en un beso húmedo mientras el arrancar penetraba al Shinigami hasta lo más hondo de sus entrañas. 

 

  
-Muévete- le ordeno el pelirrojo con un gemido de placer y Grimmjow lo hizo con fuerza y profundidad, como había aprendido le gustaba al temperamental Shinigami del que se había encaprichado. 

 

  
Grimmjow se movió con fuerza, pasando su mano bajo el vientre de Renji para masturbarlo, asiéndolo gemir con más fuerza, moviéndose ambos al unísono, entre jadeantes sonidos de placer, hasta que el pelirrojo se corrió en las manos de Grimmjow contrayendo su interior y literalmente exprimiendo el miembro del jaguar que se corrió en sus entrañas.  
  


 

Ambos cayeron en la cama jadeando con fuerza y satisfechos... físicamente.   
  


 

Renji después de unos minutos se volvió hacia Grimmjow.  
  


 

-Me debes algo- le dijo. Grimmjow se acomodo mejor en la cama poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.  
  


 

-Aizen tiene a tu capitán y a Kurosaki, piensa casarse con ambos en una ceremonia la próxima semana y estamos invitados a asistir- le respondió Grimmjow, haciendo fruncir al pelirrojo el seño.  
  


 

-¿Estamos invitados?- preguntó.  
  


 

-Si, los dos.  
  


 

-Me mentiste... si estoy invitado... era obvio que podría ver a mi capitán y a Kurosaki.  
  


 

Le reclamo pero el jaguar ni se inmuto con una sonrisa.  
  


 

-Relájate o le hará mal a nuestro bebe- le dijo divertido.  
  


 

-Esta me la pagaras- le aseguró el pelirrojo dándole la espalda en la cama y arropándose escuchando detrás suyo la risa del muy maldito de su amante-amo.  
  


 

**Fin.**


	5. Uruhara Kisuke

**Uruhara Kisuke**  
  
  
  
Uruhara suspiro aliviado de estar ya en sus departamentos, fuera de todo el trabajo del laboratorio, se quito con verdadero placer la bata blanca de laboratorio que usaba para el trabajo y la dejo en el perchero quedando, en pantalones negros y camisa blanca, se paso una mano por el cabello y termino de entrar cuando la voz de su acompañante-amante-ayudante-pesadilla-pareja le dio la bienvenida.  
  
-Hasta que llegas maldito traidor-fue el acido recibimiento de Shinji Hirako.  
  
Vamos Aizen no había sido el favorito de Kisuke nunca, pero cuando este venció, Uruhara no pensó ni por un segundo en negarse a unirse a él, vamos ¿negarse y morir? ¿Por que? ¿Por una sociedad de almas que no le escucho cuando les advirtió del peligro que era Aizen?, ¿Una sociedad de almas que lo expulso tratándolo como un traidor? ¿Por una sociedad de almas de la que tuvo que huir?. No, no estaba dispuesto a morir por algo así. Ayudo a la sociedad lo mejor que pudo pero cuando esta perdió y Aizen le ofreció la oportunidad de seguir viviendo a cambio de su trabajo, Uruhara acepto sin dudarlo dos veces. Además si no hubiese aceptado Shinji Hirako, ese mismo rubio que le miraba torvamente y con rabia estaría muerto.  
  
Aizen no era ningún imbecil justamente eso le había concedido la victoria en esta guerra sufría y astutamente. Y Aizen sabia que Shinji lo detestaba que no lo iba a perdonar y no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos así que pensaba matar a Shinji solo por eso de estar seguro contra las traiciones como decía él, pero había ofrecido un regalo a Uruha para darle la bienvenida a sus espadas un regalo, el que este quisiera y Uruhara no había pedido nada aun cuando Aizen decidió que Shinji moriría así que justamente a él fue quien pidió Uruhara, la explicación que le dio a Aizen que lo quería como amante que el también merecía alguien que calentara su cama si iba a estar en el bando de los ganadores. Y Aizen había reído divertido y complacido y se lo había cedido, claro advirtiéndole que el seria responsable de todo cuanto Shinji hiciera, cosa que obligaba a Uruha a tenerlo bien vigilado no tenia ningunas ganas de morir, el ser suicida no se le daba bien.  
  
No era extraño que hubiese elegido a Shinji para quienes lo conocían de antes, después de todo, todos sabían que ya anteriormente Uruhara lo perdió todo por el, desobedeció ordenes por perseguirlo a el y Hiyori, trato de salvarlos y fue culpado de algo que no hizo y por ultimo los salvo de una muerte segura con Yoruichi llevándolos a la tierra enseñándoles a controlar a sus hollow internos.  
  
No se podía quejar su hogar era ahora mucho mejor que el que poseía en Karakura. Literalmente vivía a lo rico y tenia un hermoso y deseable compañero en su cama... que lo detestaba.  
  
Uruhara nunca quiso violar a Shinji así que no lo hizo si no que en su lugar lo drogo y lo tomo las primeras veces de cautiverio así hasta que Shinji accedió a ir por su propio pie y sin drogas a la cama de Uruhara de nuevo. ¿Por que lo hizo? En primera por que siempre había deseado a Shinji desde el tiempo en el que ambos eran capitanes y eso no había cambiado y en segunda... por que le había dicho a Aizen que quería a Shinji como amante y Aizen se daría cuenta si no era así.   
  
También había otro motivo para que Shinji estuviera molesto, tuvo que asestar con un suspiro Uruhara mirando el vientre que se empezaba a redondear levemente. Cuando la Venus estuvo lista las ordenes para Mayuri y Kisuke que la habían creado fueron simples, las probarían primero con sus amantes Aizen no arriesgaría a los suyos hasta saber que el brebaje era seguro.  
  
De más esta decir que a Shinji no le hizo gracia ser el conejillo de indias en este experimento. Aunque por lo menos no detestaba al bebe incluso decía que seria un pequeño vizard como él y que no tendría nada de Kisuke, en cambio toda su mala leche la volcaba en el mencionado padre del bebe a quien no le daba un respiro.  
  
Uruhara se armo de paciencia, esa que nunca perdía con el otro rubio.  
  
-Hola a ti también Shinji-le saludo calmadamente-¿ya comiste?-le pregunto.   
  
Shinji rechino los dientes el tenia ganas de pelear de discutir pero con Uruhara nunca se podía parecía nunca perder su tan famosa serenidad y cuando lo hacia no gritaba o luchaba como Shinji quería, simplemente se limitaba a encerrarlo donde no pudiera escuchar sus gritos y donde no tuviera nada para lastimarse hasta que a Shinji no le quedaba otra mas que calmarse.  
  
-Ya comí-le dijo de mal humor.  
  
-Me alegra debes alimentarte bien.  
  
Le dijo Uruhara yendo a la cocina a servirse algo de comida, no se preocupaba por que Shinji lo tratara de envenenar, Shinji en el fondo a pesar de su mal humor no era nada tonto y sabia que si Uruhara se moría el no le serviría de nada a Aizen que lo mataría con todo y bebe o le haría algo peor.   
  
Uruhara se sentó con su plato de comida y miro a su siempre en pie de guerra querido Vizard que se había sentando frente a el.  
  
-¿Por que tan de mal humor hoy?  
  
Le pregunto con una sonrisa. Shinji bufo.  
  
-¿No te remuerde la conciencia trabajar para Aizen?  
  
-Se me tranquiliza cuando recuerda que no estoy muerto y tu tampoco,  que voy a tener un hijo-le sonrío Uruhara serenamente. Shinji bufo poniéndose en pie, yéndose al dormitorio con un portazo. Uruhara termino su comida antes de ir a por Shinji para tratar de contentarlo, gracias al cielo este estaba mas tranquilo mientras Leia un libro y no se opuso cuando Uruhara se lo quito de las manos para leérselo el mismo en voz alta a Shinji y al bebe. En cambio se recostó en las piernas de Uruhara dejando que este le pusiera una mano en el vientre mientras Leia.  
  
A Shinji le gustaba Uruhara, le había gustado desde sus tiempos de capitán del seretei por eso ocasionalmente cuando pasaba por Karakura se encamaba gustosamente con él, pero aborrecía con toda su alma a Aizen y que Uruhara estuviera dispuesto a trabajar para el le enfurecía y por sobre todo que Uruhara le hubiese salvado de él y haber sentido alivio de no morir aunque no lo confesara le humillaba llenándolo de rabia.  
  
***  
  
Uruhara computaba a una velocidad extrema aunque para el era normal mientras trabajaba en el laboratorio, Mayuri estaba un poco mas allá trabajando también, se le hacia raro ver a Mayuri sin mascaras extrañas con su rostro limpio y libre, pero a eso se podía acostumbrar a lo que le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse era ver al ultimo y embarazado Quincy entrar a jalonear y a reclamarle a Mayuri cuando se le pasaba la hora de la cena para cenar con él, secuestrar literalmente al científico loco para que fuera a comer con el y mas extraño aun era ver como un complaciente Mayuri seguía a su embarazado amante mansamente dejándole el trabajo a Uruhara. Sentía algo de envidia en el fondo el rubio pues a él no le molestaría que Shinji le hiciera uno de esos cómicos numeritos que le hacia el Quincy (quien se había vuelto muy temperamental por las hormonas del embarazo) al científico cuando se retrasaba o cuando tenia algún antojo que quería que Mayuri le consintiera, recordaba incluso que una vez el Quincy había interrumpido todo el trabajo de ellos dos, simplemente para ir a besar a Mayuri y decirle que se llevaría a Nemu por que le dolía la espalda y quería que esta le diera un masaje.  
  
Suspiro apartando los pensamientos de la otra pareja y de la suya propia para seguir trabajando cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento.  
  
-Shinji-susurro involuntariamente levantándose-Mayuri tengo que irme termina tu esto-le dijo Kisuke y salio sin esperar respuesta.  
  
***  
  
Lillinette la pequeña fracción de Stark iba mascullando por lo bajo convencida de que Stark solo la había enviado a ser la revisión de rutina a Yoruichi y Kisuke y sus respectivos amantes, para deshacerse de ella y poder quedarse a gusto y solo con Jushiro.  
  
La fracción había empezado con Yoruichi y ahora iba a revisar que todo estuviera en orden con Kisuke y su amante, cuando llego al apartamento de los dos encontró al mentado amante en el suelo de la sala sosteniéndose el vientre con gemidos de dolor.  
  
Lillinette se sobresalto al ver con las ansias con las que el vizard le miro.  
  
-Ayuda por favor-susurro con la voz llena de dolor-Uruhara, búscalo-pidió encorvándose sobre si mismo. Lillinette se dio la vuelta sobresaltada para correr por el científico cuando este literalmente la atropello al entrar al departamento y correr hacia Shinji quien le aferro de la camisa.  
  
-Uruhara-la voz de Shinji se lleno de alivio al ver a su amante sabiendo que este le salvaría a él y al bebe, Uruhara siempre le salvaba el lo sabia-Uru nuestra bebe... sálvala-susurro Shinji el alma le decía que esperaba una niña.  
  
-Tranquilo, tranquilo todo va a estar bien-le juro Kisuke apresurándose a revisarlo-Lillinette ve por Unohana Retsu sama ahora-le ordeno Kisuke aun con su bata de laboratorio puesta y la pequeña arrancar salio a toda prisa.  
  
***  
  
Cuando Shinji despertó estaba en los dominios de Unohana en un cuarto privado con un suero puesto pero se sentía bien al llevar la mano a su vientre suspiro aliviado sintiendo a su bebita ahí, levanto la cabeza y vio a Kisuke dormitando a un lado sentado en una incomoda silla supo que Uruhara había estado todo el tiempo con el, había sentido su mano y su raiatsu dándole fuerza a él y a la bebita de ambos, sonrío aliviado.   
  
Kisuke abrió sus ojos y se acerco ansioso a Shinji al verlo despierto.  
  
-¿Como estas?-le pregunto acariciando su rostro.  
  
-Bien un poco amodorrado pero bien-le dijo Shinji. Kisuke respiro con alivio.  
  
-¿Kisuke que sucedió?-le pregunto Shinji al rubio poniendo una mano en su mejilla.  
  
-Nada de lo que preocuparte falsas contracciones explico Unohana-sama según me dijo eso a veces pasa con los embarazos pero aun así debes cuidarte mucho dijo-le explico Uruhara besando su mano.  
  
-Gracias por venir, tuve miedo de que a nuestro bebe le pasara algo pero en cuanto te vi supe que todo estaría bien-le dijo Shinji. Y Uruhara sonrío, Shinji no sabia cuanto significaban sus palabras.  
  
-Te quiero y lo sabes no te podría abandonar.-le recordó Uruhara.  
  
-Yo también te quiero pero nunca asestare para quien trabajas y lo sabes-le dijo Shinji. Uruhara asintió.  
  
-Lo se pero mientras trabajar para el te mantenga con vida lo seguiré asiendo-le dijo Uruhara.  
  
-Lo se-suspiro Shinji-siempre has traspasado los limites para mantenerme a salvo. Kisuke por ti y por nosotros-dijo refiriéndose a la bebe y a el mismo-tratare de no descargar mi mal humor contigo pero no me hables de Aizen no me pidas que lo acepte por que no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.  
  
Uruhara sonrío con alivio.  
  
-Bien por ahora eso me parece bien si no quieres incluso evitare que lo tengas que ver are para ti una vida en la que el ni siquiera exista, solo yo de los dos tratare con el.  
  
Shinji asintió.  
  
-Me conformo con eso ahora que tendremos una familia quiero olvidarlo-dijo recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Kisuke.  
  
-Shinji sabes que cuando el bebe nazca el quera verlo asegurarse de que nace bien-le dijo Kisuke.  
  
-Lo se y yo quiero estar ahí para cuidar a mi bebe, solo trata de reducir lo mas posible la cantidad de veces que le tenga que ver o saber de el, hasta que este preparado para admitir que el muy bastardo gano-le pidió Shinji.  
  
-Lo are-le prometió Uruhara besándolo-iremos a tu paso-le aseguro. Y Shinji sonrío asintiendo.  
  
-Lamento haber estado tan cascarrabias.-se disculpo con Uruhara, haber sentido el miedo de poder perder a su bebe le había asustado y en ese momento se había jurado que si la liberaba trataría de darle a su hija una buena vida y una buena familia, él trataría de cumplirlo y de hacerlo y el primer paso era solucionar sus cosas con su amante.  
  
-Esta bien necesitabas tiempo lo se-le quito importancia Kisuke acariciando su cabello-y yo no me arrepiento de dártelo si podemos ser felices-añadió.  
  
-Mas vale que lo intentemos-río Shinji suavemente y Uruhara también sonrío.  
  
-Yo al menos intentare hacerte feliz Shinji.  
  
-Y yo a ti Kisuke-le prometió el rubio.  
  
 **Fin**  
  
  



End file.
